1. Technical Field
This application relates to a prosthetic valve and more particularly to a prosthetic valve for minimally invasive replacement of a patient's cardiac valve.
2. Background of Related Art
The aortic and mitral valves are heart valves that open and close automatically in response to the pumping of the heart to control blood flow. The aortic valve is open during ventricular systole, when the heart is in contraction and blood is surged through the aorta and pulmonary artery, and is closed during diastole, when the heart is in relaxation, dilates and the cavity fills with blood. The aortic valve is positioned between the left ventricle and ascending aorta and functions to prevent back flow into the ventricle. The mitral or bicuspid valve closes the orifice between the left atrium and the left ventricle to prevent back flow into the atrium.
If the aortic valve doesn't close properly after the heart pumps the blood through the valve into the aorta, blood will leak back into the heart. This oxygenated back flow of blood causes the heart to work harder and faster, thereby initially causing chest pain, fatigue, and reduced blood output from the heart, which over time can result in cardiomyopathy. Additionally, when the aortic valve is defective for a period of time, it oftentimes leads to mitral valve damage because the retrograde inflow of blood applies pressure against the mitral valve, preventing it from closing properly.
There are a variety of causes of heart valve malfunction, many resulting from infections or diseases such as congenital heart disease, calcification related to athrosclerosis, and fibrosis. Generally, there are two types of damaged valves: stenotic valve in which the valve does not open fully thereby limiting forward blood flow; and regurgitant valves in which the valve does not close properly thereby permitting back flow. In either instance, valve malfunction can leads to cardiomyopathy which is a disease of the heart muscle which if left untreated can lead to heart failure and death or post stenotic dilatation of the aorta which can lead to aneurysm.
If a defective heart valve cannot be surgically repaired, it may need to be removed and replaced with a replacement valve. Currently, the surgical technique for valve replacement is open heart surgery. This open surgery is quite traumatic because it requires a full sternotomy, namely cracking the patient's ribs and creating a chest incision extending almost along the entire length of the chest. This incision can be as long as 10–12 inches. Additionally, to perform the valve surgery, the patient's heart is stopped with cardioplegia and the patient is placed on a heart lung machine requiring withdrawing the blood from the venous side of the patient through blood flow tubes, transporting the blood to the heart lung machine for oxygenation, and delivering the oxygenated blood to the arterial side of the patient's body through blood inflow tubes. The problems and risks inherent with the heart lung machine are well documented. These include the risk of infection, trauma to the body as a result of the blood exchange, and the risk of brain damage or stroke. It is also been found that patients who undergo open heart surgery may suffer from permanent neurological lapses. Additionally, in stopping the heart and utilizing the heart lung machine, the aorta must be cross clamped to cut off the blood flow. This cross clamping can dislodge plaque inside the vessel, potentially sending it through the bloodstream to the brain and causing stroke. Moreover, open heart surgery, being a highly invasive procedure, requires a long patient recovery time. The long patient recovery time, the use of the heart lung machine, and the requirement for additional hospital staff, e.g. machine technicians, all add to the costs of the surgical procedure.
Recognition of the disadvantages and risks of open heart surgery has recently led to attempts at minimally invasive approaches. For example, smaller chest incisions, such as partial sternotomies or creating a “window” between adjacent ribs, are now being utilized in some instances to access the aorta for performing certain heart bypass procedures. However, these approaches still require cracking and/or retracting ribs and are surgically difficult not only due to the limited access and maneuverability of the instrumentation, but due to limited visibility. Additionally, the heart may need to be manipulated to provide proper access, potentially causing additional trauma. For these reasons, such minimally invasive approaches have found only limited applications in bypass procedures and to the inventors' knowledge have not been successfully used for aortic valve replacement surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,215 discloses another approach to avoiding the aforementioned problems and risks associated with a full sternotomy, i.e. open heart surgery. In the '215 patent, a percutaneous endoscopic method for valve installation is disclosed. Basically a series of cannulas or trocars are inserted percutaneously, along with an endoscopic viewing device, and the valve replacement is performed through these small tubes with visualization on a remote video screen. To the inventors' knowledge, this form of endoscopic surgery is not currently being utilized, most likely because 1) access is limited; 2) the ability to manipulate the tissue and valve through small tubes is difficult; 3) visibility is limited; 4) and the small instrumentation needed for the procedure is limited. The problem with this endoscopic approach is compounded by the fact that the valve is sutured to the valve annulus. As can be appreciated, manipulating a suturing instrument through small tubes, with limited maneuverability and restricted visibility is quite difficult. Additionally, as with suturing in open procedures, the success of the suturing and knot tying can oftentimes be dependent on the particular skills of the surgeon. This method also requires opening the aorta, and ensuring proper closure after the surgery.
Therefore, to date, no surgical method is effective in avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages of open heart valve surgery. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a minimally invasive method to insert and implant a heart valve, therefore avoiding the problems and risks associated with open surgery. It would also be advantageous to provide a replacement valve that can more easily be secured to the valve annulus without requiring the difficult, skill dependent and time consuming suturing and knot tying of the replacement valve.